The First Meeting
by Kitsanken
Summary: EDITED. Kenshin's thoguhts when he first meets Kaoru.


**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N. Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

* * *

**The First Meeting**

_By: Chiruken_

I'm tired. My steps attest to this; slow, dragging and weary. My small bag of belongings weighs heavily on my shoulder, adding to my exhaustion. Why I impulsively decided to walk all night is completely beyond me. There's nothing urgent drawing me to Edo...I mean Tokyo. It's already eleven years into the Meiji Era, I should be used to the change in the city's name by now. I shrug wearily. Edo, Tokyo...whatever. It's all the same, just a different title.

I trudge through the early morning fog, the scents of an unfamiliar city drifting to me on a slight breeze. I yawn, listening to distant dogs barking, wondering where I can find an inn. As far as I can tell, I'm in a residential area. The only non-residential building I've seen so far was a doujou I passed a few blocks back. If it is any indication, I'm passing through a lower income neighbourhood, which means the likelihood of finding an affordable inn is much better than if I were in a more commercialized area.

The only problem is that, besides the unkempt doujou, I've only seen private homes. I hope I find something soon. I don't think I'd like to sleep in an alley somewhere.

The sound of running feet swiftly approaching brings me to full alertness, my fatigue fading as I ready myself for a possible attack. Larger cities offer a wide variety of thug's intent on robbing lone travelers...not that they'd get much from me. However, I've no wish to lose what little I do have.

"Wait!" I halt at the command. Female thugs?! What's this world coming to? "Wait Hitokiri Battousai!" I stiffen in shock. How could anyone here possible know my past identity? I haven't been called by that in a very long time.

I turn slowly, hesitantly, a mixture of curiosity and dread filling me. I'll play stupid, like I have no idea what she's talking about. "Huh?" I blink in surprise as I see a young girl, no older than sixteen, possible seventeen years at most, glaring at me, brandishing a wooden sword.

"I finally found you!" What is she talking about? She sounds as if she's been searching for me for some time. Why? "You're much weaker-looking than I expected, Hitokiri Battousai."

"Oro?!" Should I be insulted? Probably.

"Prepare yourself!" With the shouted challenge she launches herself at me, wooden sword raised in obvious attack. Interesting...she seems quite skilled. I wonder if she studies swordsmanship at the doujou I passed.

I have no desire to hurt the girl, so instead of meeting her attack with a counterattack of my own I focus on evasion. My hasty action lands me on a rather unstable pile of boxes. "Oro!" It comes out as a startled yelp and rather choked as the surface gives way and I land hard. Ouch! My poor backside took the brunt of my fall.

"Huh?!" She's staring at me in disbelief, relaxing her stance as I play up the stunned reaction of landing so clumsily and unceremoniously.

"Orororo..." Ten years of acting as opposite to the killer I used to be does a world of good right now as I fully immerse myself into the role of silly wanderer.

"Are you really the legendary hitokiri?" By the look on her face she's beginning to doubt her original identification. I bite back a sarcastic remark. It wouldn't do to spoil the impression I'm trying to give her of a clumsy nobody. She narrows her eyes suspiciously, bringing her weapon up again. "I heard you slew three more people last night..." Despite her aggressive stance she sounds even more doubtful.

"Wanderer..." I look up at her with my best innocent expression. "I am a wanderer, merely a wandering swordsman, that I am." I shift a little, moving cautiously so as not to startle her. However, the broken boxes are poking in some very uncomfortable places. I hold up my sheath, offering it to her for inspection. "Do you think I could slay someone with this?"

She grasps the hilt and slowly draws the sword from its sheath. She steps back from me, staring at the blade in wide-eyed amazement. "What is this? The blade's on the wrong side."

I stand slowly and dust off my backside as I reply. "A reverse-blade sword, it is." I offer the explanation cheerfully.

"A reverse-blade sword?" She sounds a little dubious. I can't really blame her. She's probably never seen one before.

I offer her my friendliest smile as I rearrange my clothing to a more modest covering. My fall loosened my gi and I can't very well convince her I'm harmless if I'm only half dressed, now can I? "It cannot slay anyone. And no evidence of it either, is there?"

She doesn't look convinced. "True, there isn't a single chip on it." She doesn't sound convinced, either. How could someone so young appear so jaded? "It looks as good as new." I breathe a silent sigh of relief. Maybe she'll let me continue on my way now, even if she is till a little doubtful.

"I've proven my innocence, haven't I?" I say it hopefully as her suspicion seems to drain away as she inspects the blade.

My relief is short lived as she glares at me again. "You know..." My eyes widen in apprehension as she waves the sword around carelessly, sharp edge turned to me. "Battousai has been appearing every night..." I hastily back up as she advances, not once taking my eyes from the blade she's waving around. Doesn't she realize the sharp side is still dangerous?! "Killing people on the streets with his sword!" I reach out tentatively, trying unsuccessfully to remind her that she's still brandishing a very deadly weapon...at least the way she's pointing it at me, that is. I continue to retreat until my back is pressed against a wall. "Wandering around at this time of day with a sword, anyone would think..." I open my mouth to request she give me back my sword before someone gets hurt...namely me! However, she continues admonishing me. "But first, it's forbidden by Meiji law to carry a sword..." I can't believe I'm being lectured by this slip of a girl! The sounds of a policeman's whistle sounds in the distance. "Is it the real one this time?" She turns abruptly, running in the direction the alarm was sounded, carelessly tossing my sword towards me.

"Oro!" I hastily move around, positioning myself so as not to be skewered by my own sword. "Orororo..." I dance around quickly, lifting my sheath. As it slides home with a click I look in the direction the girl ran, momentarily dropping my mask. Someone's obviously killing people and using my name and reputation while he's at it. Such an individual could be very dangerous. I should follow and find out who he is. Could it be someone from my past seeking revenge? If so, how could he know I'd be here, in Tokyo? I hastily follow the girl, knowing she could be in grave danger. Her attack on me would mean she's acting in the role of a vigilante of sorts which means she's about to confront this imposter. I'm not certain what's going on, but I can't stand by and let her get hurt. If it is an old enemy of mine I can't let innocent people get caught in the middle. If it isn't anything to do with me directly, by using my name he has involved me, even if it is indirectly.

The sounds of battle reach me before I arrive on the scene. I turn a corner and groan inwardly. Foolish girl! She has confronted someone, using her wooden sword, but he has a real one. Unlike mine, his sword is _not_ specially made to avoid killing. From the looks of things it's just been used to slay more innocents. The unmistakable scent of freshly spilled blood reaches me, reminding me of my own bloody past. "Oh no..." The girl is pressed against a wall, her wooden sword sliced in two, staring in horror at the false Battousai as he raises his sword to strike. The bloodlust in his eyes leaves no doubt as to his intentions. I rush forward and scoop her into my arms, removing her from the path of the falling sword. "Wanderer?" She's staring at me in shock. The sound of steel slicing through wood reaches my ears. That was close.

I hold her a little tighter as I notice the wound on her right arm. "It's rather reckless to fight a real sword with a wooden one." I admonish her gently. Poor thing looks terrified...and angry, I realize with surprise.

"It's Battousai!" I wince inwardly at the shout behind me.

"Don't let him escape this time!" I relax a bit. At least I wasn't recognized.

"I am Battousai!" I stiffen again in reaction. I don't recognize the voice, so that answers the question of whether or not he's an enemy from my past. "Hitokiri Battousai of the Kamiya Kasshin Style!" Kamiya Kasshin Style? The name is familiar, but the style he was using doesn't match the techniques in my memory. Who is this false left-handed Battousai?

"Wait!" The girl is struggling against my hold, obviously intending giving chase.

I tighten my grip, careful to avoid her wounded shoulder. "It's reckless, it is." I remind her gently.

"The Kamiya Kasshin Style is my family's style!" That explains a lot, that's for sure. "He's randomly slaying people in our name." Her burst of energy deserts her and she faints in my arms.

I look down at her and smile, tenderness for this strange girl filling me. "A courageous girl..." I murmur the words with admiration. I've known many men without even half of her bravery. I stand, holding her limp form close and quickly depart before the remaining police remember we're here and approach us for answers to some very awkward questions. I head back the way we came, towards the doujou I passed earlier. The Kamiya Doujou. Her injuries must be tended quickly lest infection set in. I think it's best if I intervene and discover the identity of that man quickly...for both our sakes. It would have been different if he wasn't using my name...I could have easily let the police handle this. Unfortunately, for too many the mere mention of Hitokiri Battousai is enough to send them scurrying for someplace to hide. It's a bitter legacy I left behind, that it is indeed.

_**Owari**_


End file.
